The Promise
by Seishuku Arashi
Summary: They met in a hospital, became fast friends... he was orphaned, she, expecting a new baby brother... evil comes along...leaving her utterly shattered...after years of seperation they meet again, will the promise be kept...?
1. Chapter 1

I laughed, after all that I had been through, she made me laugh.

It was silly how this strange girl could make me laugh, her blue eyes twinkling, her silver-blonde hair, shaped like dumplings, she chatted on and on, she was so full of joy, and excitement since she was about to get a baby brother, I could some how feel her joy.

"I'm so excited" she said tickling me "look you laughed!" she giggled "see I told you I could make you laugh"

"Yes you did... but you cheated!" Mamoru replied.

"Those roses are for your brother hmm?" I asked, they were quite beautiful, she held them close to her chest.

"Yep, aren't they pretty? I picked them from my garden, one of the roses cut me, but it was worth it!" she said looking down the hall, "here" pulling out a rose from the bouquet she handed it to me "take it, it'll cheer you up!"

I inhaled, the scent of the rose was marvelous "thank you" I whispered and kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and I laughed, she was so sweet and kind.

"Your welcome chiba" she replied, sitting next to me on the bed.

The two children talked for what seem like an eternity but were never bored, the fell asleep, hand in hand.

* * *

Thunder rolled, followed by screams from all around the hospital which woke Usagi and Mamoru up immediately.

"Chiba what's going on?" she said whimpering as the screams were becoming less and after a few minutes had finally died down.

"I… I don't know" I replied but then we both heard foot steps heading our way.

"Be quiet" I told her as I grabbed her hand and we hid in the closet…

"I sensed the rainbow crystal in here" said the voice in front of another figure.

"We'll I don't see anyone, we've already killed everyone in this place!" snarled the other voice.

The two children looked through the closet glass; they couldn't make out the faces of the two people.

Killed? Thought Usagi, "Mommy..." she whispered catching the attention of one of the figures.

"Shh, did you hear that?" asked the other voice. "It's coming from over there….."

The male voice said turning towards the closet.

Mamoru and Usagi watched as the figure approached them… getting closer, nearer …

The two children sank into a corner holding onto each other as though for dear life…

Then suddenly they both began to glow, the power was great, Usagi's Lunarian power and Mamoru's Earthling power combined.

Around the hospital, youma's were destroyed instantly, and the two figures in Mamoru's room were also destroyed.

The two children collapsed, unconscious because they were tired since they had used a lot of energy….

Mamoru woke up, remembering what had happened he became pale; he slightly nudged the sleeping Usagi in his arms.

They wandered around the hospital, Mamoru leading the way, the scene was horrible, blood splattered, dripping on the floor and the wall, bodies crumpled on the floor and in rooms. Mamoru entered the Tsukino's room first and stopped dead in his tracks, before he could stop her she had already entered, blood drained from her face, the joy on her face was no more.

"No…no…."was all she could have mustered at that moment, Mamoru embraced her, knowing that whatever he did, he could never comfort her, "No….they can't be dead!" she screamed "tell me this is a dream Mamo-chan" she said looking into his eyes, knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Usa" he said sadly, glancing once more at the horrified scene.

Her mom lay, not yet given birth, her throat was cut, her dad laid over her, a sword in his back, and the doctor lay on the floor, at least part of him, his head laid in the corner of the room.

The four year old looked pale, and screamed with all her strength.

The two children walked around the hospital, from babies to old people, they were all dead!

"It's ok" Mamoru whispered to her, trying to calm the still upset child down "I'm here with you" he managed to ask.

"O… o……k" she said in between cries.

"We'll be fine, I promise, me and you, we have each other, let's stick together" he said, comforting her as she fell asleep nodding.

* * *

When Usagi woke up she was in a room, she didn't recognize it.

"Hello sweetie" said a woman coming into the room "How are you?" she asked feeling sorry for the poor child, she and the boy were found holding each other, the only surviving two of the massacre at the hospital.

The little girl looked around the room, and didn't answer the lady who had placed the food in front of her, Usagi turned towards the wall and stared at it, hopeless, expressionless…

Realizing the girl would not talk to her, the nurse got up and left.

* * *

"Where's Usa?" asked the little boy as soon as he entered the room. 

"Is she ok?" he asked the nurse, who was also the lady in charge of the orphanage.

"She won't talk to me" she replied sadly.

"That's new" said Kari "The first child to refuse the great Mrs.Nyo, tell the news people!"

Mr.Nyo rolled his eyes as he hugged his wife. "Maybe she's mute?" he suggested.

"Doubt it!" replied Kari "She just made history"

"Shut up" said Mrs.Nyo sticking her tongue out at her cousin/employee.

Usagi was looking through the window when Mamoru, Mr. and Mrs. Nyo and Kari walked into the room.

"Usa…" he whispered as he stared at the lost and confused littel girl before him, his heart breaking as he wondered what happened to the lively girl who made him laugh?

Usagi turned around, looked at him for a while then ran towards him and hugged him.

"Mamo…" she whispered barely loud enough for the people behind him to hear.

"She talks" said the nurse smiling.

"Indeed she does" replied her husband.

"Told you so" said Kari to her uncle.

"Let's stick together?" she whispered to him, remembering the words he had told her.

"Yes, we'll be fine together, just you and me, I promise" he said smiling at her.

"I was hoping it was a dream..." the three adults heard the little girl say as they left the room, leaving the two kids inside to talk.

* * *

"Mrs. Nyo can I have something for me and Usa to eat? We're hungry" said Mamoru looking up to the three adults who were in the main board room.

"Of course"

* * *

"We'll take care of each other" said Mamoru feeding Usagi "I promise, I'll take care of you" he said smiling.

Usagi looked at her friend, he seemed so calm, she wanted to be more like him "Ok, I promise too" she said as she finished up her soup.

"There so cute" said Kari looking at the monitor screen.

"Yes they are" said Mr. Nyo meekly.

* * *

**4 weeks later**

Usagi cried at the top of her voice as the couple carried her away, they were a nice couple, indeed they were but…

She looked back, he didn't even move, he didn't even try to stop them, he just stared at her, no emotion, nothing, he broke his promise, was all that kept running through Usagi's mind, he promised to protect me but he didn't, he said it would always be me and him…..but…..

The tears streamed down her face much more as she could no longer see his figure, anger building up slowly inside of her…

Mamoru watched into space, he couldn't see the car anymore, tears started falling out of his eyes "Usa…." he whispered as he stood there, feeling helpless and alone.

* * *

**On the plane**

She looked out of the window, the people that adopted her, were asleep, she had never been on a plane before and was scared, the noise was hard to forget, and for comfort, she held onto the locket he had given her, opening it, so that the music would play.

_Flashback _

_Usagi was in the rose garden of the orphanage when Mamoru walked up to her._

"_I…I have something for you" he said as she got up "let's go for a walk Usa" _

"_Ok Mamo-chan" she said as they held hands and walked towards the middle of the rose garden where a fountain was surrounded by white and red roses._

"_Happy birthday" he said as he gave her a small box._

_Usagi opened the present and gasped, it was a golden locket, and it was magnificent "Thank you!!"_

"_Open it" he said smiling at her and she did, music started playing, he put the locket around her neck, and they both started waltzing to the music._

"_Where did you get this?" she asked as they moved in unionism._

"_It was my mom's" he said smiling meekly._

"_I...I can't accept it" she said looking into his eyes._

"_I want you to have it" he replied as she closed the locket and broke eye contact._

"_But…" she started but was stopped when he lightly kissed her on her lips._

_They both began to blush and laugh._

_End of Flashback_

The plane landed, and they got into a limo, apparently her adopted family was very rich, she asked them, as they arrived home that she didn't want to change her last name, and they didn't, the family was filled with joy, even though her adopted parents were usually very busy with there work, they had always found time to play with Usagi, when they weren't there, she was to be tutored, even though she was young, her parents wanted her to be excelled in everything, especially in different languages since they did a lot of traveling, she was a smart child, loving and caring, her smile could light up a room, and even the world if it had ever reached her eyes, she grew up to be a very quiet girl and also beautiful and talented, she had a marvelous voice, even though she loved playing the piano, her fingers were too small, but instead of being upset about it, she accepted it, she was a beautiful pianist.

The years flew by, Usagi new a lot about the company by the time she was 13, the dreams about her parents never haunted her, but she had dreams about The silver millennium and new everything about it, with no help at all from anyone, she had, one night transformed into Sailor Moon, and new a lot of fighting styles, and she was a master in sword fighting, which was all thanks to her parents who had hired the best for their _princess_.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? RATE IT:P_

_Seriously tho! review pwease! and check out my other stories! (A) _

_When i had first wrote this i had been inspired but now im kinda not liking it... so i dunno - depends on you if you wanna read it!_

Reviews make me all happy inside:$ really they do! lol

-Its fun to know that people love/like your stories-


	2. A party & A confession!

He stared into the black depths of his coffee, not paying attention to any existence around him. He was there in body, but his mind and soul had wandered into the past….

_Flashback_

"_Race you to the top!" yelled Usagi as she took off._

_It was midnight; there was a full moon out and the stars were shinning brightly._

"_HEY! That's not fair!" yelled Mamoru as he chased after his best friend who was already half way up the hill._

_By the time he was half way up the hill he couldn't spot her figure anymore, damn, she was fast for a four year old, he thought._

"_You're getting old, what took you so long? Need me to help you there?" she said with fake concern, mocking him – but it only lasted for about 3 seconds before she started laughing and pounding on the ground trying to catch her breath._

"_Why you little--," laughed Mamoru as he made his way towards her, an idea evident in his mind. _

"_Oh – Oh- OH!" screeched Usagi as he moved closer to her "MAMO-CHAN! DON'T U DARE!" she screamed as she began backing away from his form, trying to get up at the same time, she turned around and was about to run back to the orphanage but he grabbed onto her dress, pushed her back on the ground gently, and started tickling her mercilessly._

"_ST-OP IT" she squealed in between giggles._

"_Say that I'm the fastest runner AND admit that you cheated" he said " oh and don't forget I love you"_

"_WHA—," she screamed but he continued to tickle her "FINE FINE! YOU'RE THE SLOW-"_

"_SLOW?" he asked bewildered as he stopped tickling her, but that was his mistaken because during those little seconds his little bunny had already took this as her chance to escape and, putting her hand behind his neck she swiftly caused the positions to change, now she was on top of him._

"_Pinned ya!" she laughed._

"_How --," was all he got out before she stunned him by kissing him on his forehead._

'_Now" she said, knowing she had all his attention "Promise me then when we get older you'll marry me and then---I'll think about freeing you" she said, voice in command, trying to hold back giggles. He raised his eyebrow at her as she started laughing out of control, devious plans in her mind; he slyly put one of his hands beneath her knee, and slyly got on top, again._

_She was stunned._

"_Say that no matter what happens you'll marry me" he said as he stared into her eyes, and she noted, he was dead serious._

_Seconds passed by, minutes, to the two it seemed as thought it was an eternity---yet time was not of the essence._

"_I will, I do, I absolutely positively will, you just call me Usagi Chiba now" she whispered amusement in her eyes "I promise I will, Pinky swear!" she winked at him._

_That night they had stayed up later than usual, as they told each other tales of their future, together, forever, or so they thought._

_End Flashback_

"We were young, naïve and foolish" snapped Mamoru to no one in particular. _But she means the world to me…_

"What? Who? When?" asked Motoki as he studied his friend. He tried, but Mamoru just wouldn't socialize.

"Nothing"

"Dude, you need to get laid or something" said his friend Derrick as he watched his boss.

"Mhmm remind me why we are friends again? And why I hired you?" asked Mamoru as he fingered with the rose in the palm of his hands.

"Because I'm funny, back you up, and I'm the best person in this part of the city that knows about computers, don't forget I keep you from dying of boredom dearest" he smiled genuinely.

"Is that so?" grinned Motoki, who was having a _long_ break from his job at the Crowned Arcade.

* * *

. 

Once again, Usagi was all alone, her walls in which she had put up since her real parents death grew stronger, her adopted parents had died in a plane crash as they were arriving on the northern border of the Atlantic ocean, she had asked to go with them, but they said that she should stay to look after the company, which they had left her to look after as usual, they, had in some way, saved her life.

Usagi inherited everything, she kept everything in order like her parents would want, and as her mother wanted, she had to start going to school. Even though she had taken college tests already and passed with the highest marks, according to her tutor, her mother wanted her to co-operate with other students. Usagi was running through business files when Jesse, her best friend also a worker of her company came in.

"Lapin the new company needs some attending to, and you need to put them in order." he said as he walked towards her, opening his arms, knowing she still needed comfort but he also knew she hardly showed her pain which she kept pent up inside her.

Usagi hugged him but showed no emotion as he sadly expected "Where is this new company located?" she asked quietly, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Tokyo, Japan" he replied, rubbing his hands up and down her back

"Oh" she said in surprise "The name of the school I shall be attending?"

"Are you sure you can…." He was stopped as she put her finger upon his lips.

"Yes, I can handle it, I'm fine" she said, knowing fully well that he knew she was hiding her pain and sorrow within.

"You will be attending Juuban High School" he replied smiling down at her, missing her gentle touch.

"Come with me Jesse? Please" she said almost pleading.

"Oh course sweetie" he replied as she motioned for him to go, since she had a meeting to attend to.

* * *

. 

_You don't have any idea how much I love you, and I can't stand to see you in such great sorrow_, thought Jesse as he closed her office door. _I just wished you loved me back, not as a friend, but… as a lover…you're my lapin, and no ones going to take you away from me._

He smirked as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

. 

"And who are these two adorable kids? The little boy looks like you, the girls cute" grinned Motoki as he and Derrick explored Mamoru's so called apartment, it was fit for a bloody king.

"Haven't been hiding things from us have you Mamoru, they aren't your ki--," before he knew it something had smacked right into his face.

It was a pillow. (+.+)

* * *

(I was thinking of a book but hehe—maybe something made of metal--- evil laughter can be heard from background xD don't mind me I've been told of my **ways**, ain't I sweet?)

* * *

"That's me" he growled. 

"Awee such a cute little boy turned into a grumpy ol—," Motoki stopped when he noticed the look of murder on Mamoru's face.

"Grumpy old man Motoki?" asked Mamoru through clenched teeth.

"hehehe--," sweat dropped Motoki as he slowly backed away from Mamoru.

"Who's the girl, she's cute, she must be around what 15-16 now?" asked Derrick "Give me her number and I'll be your slave for a year, I'm sure she's one hot ass babe!" said Derrick, his mind began to wander…..but it was crushed when he barely noticed a metal alarm clock heading his way.

He had barely dodged it.

"She was my best friend. She turned 16 eleven months ago." He said and paused as he was about to enter his bathroom, clothes in hand.

* * *

(Wouldn't u just like me to describe him…nudeeeeeee OO my eyes---my--- my virgin eyes! MY INNOCENT VIGIN EYES! THE IMAGES.WON'T.GO.AWAY. (ok im done hehe)

* * *

"Was?" asked Motoki, seemingly interested. 

"We lost contact, she got adopted before I was found by my so called grandfather" he sighed but then smirked---- "Oh, and Derrick?"

"Y—Yeah buddy, ole pal, best friend?" he stammered as he stared at Mamoru, he was afraid, who wouldn't be?!

"She's mines. Only mines. Never -_ever _forget that" he said before slamming the door shut.

"Okay" whispered Derrick blankly.

_She must be the reason_, thought Motoki as he stared at the picture.

_Why he doesn't find any of those girls interesting._

_The separation must be why-_

_He's so—_

_Cold…_

_I can see why he fell in love with you, you look--- interesting._

Motoki remembered the sadness that had been in his eyes as he mentioned there "separation"

But it was gone before he could even place the emotion.

* * *

. 

"Why?" asked Jesse as he lay next to her on her bed.

"They named there company after me, and I feel it is my duty."

"Fine" said Jesse as he stared into her eyes.

_I'll tell her, maybe—maybe she might feel the same way._

_I'll tell her._

_She needs to know this._

_I've kept it a secret for too long._

"Lapin I—,"

* * *

. 

"Remind me why I'm here again?" asked Mamoru as the music boomed, the stars twinkled and the lights sparkled.

"Because the most popular girl in college loves you, her party-her birthday, don't want to break Miss I'm-too-stuck-up-to-care-about-nobodies-and-I-want-you-cause-your-rich and-popular's heart" Derrick said as he rolled his eyes.

"So?" was all Mamoru said.

"And she's your girlfriend" concluded Motoki.

"Really? When did this happen?" asked Mamoru.

"Dude! It's your girlfriend how the hell should we know?" snapped Derrick.

Derrick and Motoki both hated her; they had no clue why in devils name Mamoru put up with her.

"BABY!!!!! YOU CAME!" screeched a woman as she held onto his arm, giving a 'He's-mines-so-back-off' glare to the girls that stared at _her man_.

"Hey-,"

* * *

. 

"love-."

* * *

. 

"How are you doing---,"

* * *

. 

"you---

* * *

. "Beryl?"

* * *

. 

"Lapin" he said as he claimed her lips.

After a few minutes of shock

She—

* * *

. 

"I'm fine baby! I missed you, you didin't call me this week and I was so worried!" she whined.

Motoki and Derrick both fought the urges to cringe...

* * *

. 

Repsonded.

* * *

. 

"I'm sorry baby but I had stuff to do, people to take care of" Mamoru yawned.

* * *

. 

"Lapin--,"

"Jesse--," sighed Usagi as she smiled at him.

'Does this mean you--- love me back?" he asked hopefully.

"I--,"

* * *

. 

"Oh ok hun, let's get this party started! Come on its time to dance and show our guest who we are!" she said whilst stealing a kiss from him.

"Ah huh" said Mamoru as he was dragged to the stage with his "girlfriend".

_I'm dumping this bimbo tonight, sad, but true, I just can't replace her._

He thought as Beryl asked for the crowd's attention.

* * *

. "I'm—not sure Jesse" frowned Usagi; her thoughts were corrupted by _that boy_ again… 

"Oh" he said and was about to go when she grabbed his hand.

"But---,"

* * *

. 

"Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?" she said through the microphone.

Screams of "yeahs" were heard.

Who wouldn't enjoy a party where you got free phones plus the newest hottest, single and sexiest boy band were singing.

* * *

. . 

"I—like you" she said as she pulled him down kissing him sweetly on his lips.

"I see" he blushed as he kissed her back, _she was his everything, his only, no one else's, since the day he laid eyes on her, she had been---so sweet._

_**Flashback**_

"_Someone... please help me" a seven year old boy cried on the streets, he was lost, had been for almost two weeks now, no one paid attention to him._

_He looked like a homeless person—they didn't want to help him because of it._

_They didn't even know – who he really was, they offered no help, he sat in the middle of the alley crying… that's until she came._

"_Are you okay?" an angelic voice asked as she looked down at him putting her hands on his shoulder._

"_I—I'm lost' he cried not even looking up._

_She hugged him._

_He was surprised._

_Everyone he came in contact with either, yelled, scorned or gave him disgustful glances._

_But, this person…was different, he looked up._

_And was caught in the most loving, caring blue eyes he had ever seen before, she looked to be six, why was she by herself? He wondered._

"_Are you lost too?" he asked her as she wiped his tears away with her handkerchief._

"_No, my mommy and daddy are in the store, I sort of came outside by myself" she said guiltily._

"_Oh" was all I muttered._

"_Here" she said handing him her hot dog. "Have it, I'm not hungry"_

"_Thank---Thank you" he blushed as he ate, "How old are you?" I finally asked._

"_I'm six you?"_

"_I'm seven!" he said proudly._

"_Want me to help you find your home?" she asked sweetly._

"_How can you?" he asked, not to be rude but—she was just a mere child_

"_USAGI! USAGI WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried horrified voices, they sounded…close._

"_I'm here Mama!" yelled the six year old child._

"_USAGI!" yelled a man dressed in a driver's uniform. "SHE'S OVER HERE!"_

"_Darling" cried a woman as she hugged Usagi "I was so worried about you!"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_What are you doing here with that---that street rat" said the disgusted shop keeper "You shouldn't associate with people below your status" she explained._

"_You're mean" whispered Usagi. "I don't like you" she said louder, enough for the people around her to hear. She didn't mean to be rude; she was a child who spoke her mind._

_Jesse had watched in interest and mild amusement, this Usagi person was surely something._

"_Its time we leave Usagi" said a man as he stared at her lovingly._

"_But—Will you help my new friend? He's lost" she said. Her aura was like no other._

_She considered me a friend when everyone else disregarded me…is what kept running through his mind._

"_Of course darling" smiled her father, then the next thing he knew he was playing in her bedroom with her toys, he had a long hot warm bath, new clothes and everything._

_They had just finished eating lunch when her father came in._

"_Ok son, what's your name?" he asked soothingly._

"_My name is Jesse Luke James the 3rd" he said proudly._

'_OH!" cried her father astounded._

"_Papa?" questioned Usagi._

"_Oh my, dear you've found Peter's son, he's been missing for about two weeks now! Everyone was so worried about you son, your father nearly had a heart attack when your nanny came back without you!" cried Mr. Johnson. "The city has been looking for you son! I'll call them immediately._

_Within hours he was reunited with his mother and father._

"_As I had broadcasted, I will gladly give you the $15 million dollars reward for my son Usagi" said his father joyously.

* * *

_

(Remember there rich, rich oh and did I mention rich? Don't you just wish this was your family?! )

* * *

_Usagi looked at him for a questioning moment when an idea came to mind, she usually paid attention to her fathers business proposals, even though it was boring._

"_How 'bout instead you merge your company with my fathers company, it'll do both your company's good, financially and the establishment would grow a powerful back bone, hard to beat and donate money to the children's orphanage?" she organized, gasps were heard around the room as well as applause to her brilliant idea._

"_Wow, you have such a fantastic daughter!" squealed Janet, Jesse's mother._

"_Oh yes, she's quite the thinker" said Mr.Johnson as he smiled at his adopted daughter._

"_Alright then, we make plans tomorrow" said Peter trying to hold in laughter._

"_Can Jesse stay and watch TV with me please?" she pouted._

"_Of course darling!" said Janet._

"_Let's go then Jesse!" she said dragging him off, he smiled._

_They had watched T.V, played games and Usagi was currently fast asleep in his arms as they lay on her bed._

"_You were so nice to me" he whispered in her ears before falling asleep himself._

_They were unaware of the camera that flashed an hour later, displaying the most beautiful site._

_She was his savior, his light…his everything…from that day on…_

_End Flashback_

He smiled as he watched her sleeping form, getting up he walked off to the office to fill out her application, she was changing her name to an English name, but she would always be his Lapin.

* * *

"Beryl Its over ok?" Mamoru said to the crying-screeching-annoying two-timing-woman in front of him, she cheated on him and then tried to pull the "It wasn't what it looked like", she had practically jumped on the boy she had been making out with. 

He gave her one more disgustful glance before walking away with his friends behind him.

_He loved her_ only.

_No matter whom_ _he dated, or who claimed to date him._

_It had always been her he thought of and always will._

_Because he was madly in love with her, even though they were young and foolish_

_It was love. And he'd be damned if he'd let anything get in his way_.

He just needed to finish organizing one of his new company organizations, which he had merged with a company called "Serenity."

* * *

Usagi had awaken in the middle of the night. 

_I'm going home. I'm actually going home._

_I might get to see him. But when or if I see him what will I do about it? What will he do? He broke…his promise. The promise._

She thought as she ate her chocolate, vanilla and strawberry cake.

Unknown to her, destiny and fate had other plans.

His promise wasn't broken, just….on the rebound…

No, his promise definitely wasn't broken.

It was only beginning to take effect.

**_Now.__

* * *

_**

_Was this worth the wait? I'm sorry but when i was gonna update my docoument thingy wasn't uploading...argg---- Please be lenient with my poor soul and Review !cheers!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews: Jizzeru, TropicalRemix, Baby Luna Kitty, LilyFlower0769, NightStar28, sK8tErGrL626, xkristy101 and Alasse Greyhame!_

Hehe...um please don't hate me, glad you liked the last chapter...and i know u waited long so hides OO I like to be different (blushes) hope no one ever thought of this idea on fanfiction . Oh and please check out the story "Mafia Princess" The summery sucks but the story isn't bad... And if your into Cross Overs with SM/GW check out "A new beginning and A second chance at love" I like that story... I made this longer...this wasn't confusing was it? (smirks) This isn't my original version of this story--with the seperation and stuff-- lol If u wanna know how i was gonna put it b4 feel free to ask? Lol! The first one was kinda---bad to the bone-ish- o.o Anyways Ja ne! ( I think i need a new key board...again...wow...12 keyboards in two years...my enter button isn't working!)


End file.
